Buttering Up KP
by Angela Iva
Summary: The Final Chapter is here! R&R!
1. 118dic

* * *I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, and if I did, I sure wouldn't waste my time writing about it. I have three chapters downloaded, but I will only give you one at a time! *laughs evily* It's all part of the plan! Please make sure to R&R, I need support! * * *  
  
  
Kim explores the corridor of books, searching for 118.dic, a reference to Emily Dickinson. Conducting her eyes from shelf to the crumpled paper in her hand she managed to collide with something.  
"Ouch," it exclaimed.  
She realized 'it' was a young man.   
He stood straight and proper. Extending his hand to help her up he said, "Gee, I'm sorry."  
Ignoring his hand she leaning against the case to get up, Kim smiled sheepishly,"So not the drama! I ran into you."  
She noticed a novel resting at the edge of her feet, "118.dic!" Her hand reached for the novel and she hugged it, "I've been looking for this!"  
Chuckling lightly, the young man assumes, "You don't spend much time in the library?"  
He plucks the remaining books from the floor and sets them on the cart behind him.  
"I'm Ivan. Ivan Maide."  
Before Kim could split her lips to speak he stopped his actions and without glancing at her continued, "And you are Kim Possible. I sat behind you in fourth grade."  
She could not recall the desk arrangements nor the name "Ivan Maide" so she stared, puzzled, at him. He had rusty hair, and steel eyes hidden behind wire frames. There was nothing familiar about him except the savory smell she noticed originating from him.  
Kim nodded her head, and managed a "Thank you." She retreated to a study corner of the room.  
Upon opening the cover of 118.dic a folded note escaped into her lap. It read:  
Kim,  
I may not be Josh, but I deserve a shot.  
Meet me in the Romance section today after school.  
Ivan  
* * *  
"An admirer," Monique gushed. Kim allowed her friend to examine the invite.  
"But I have practice-"  
"Come on," she rebutted, "this is waay beyond cheerleader cool. You gotta go!"  
The cheerleader heaved her shoulders, then a grin jeweled her face, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Kim began to head towards the library. She had one foot in before realizing, she had no idea where the Romance section is! She asked the plaid-haired Liberian at the check-out desk who gestured to the back left-side of the room.  
Ivan was there studying a book.  
Kim asked, flipping her hair to one side,"What are you reading?"  
Ivan uncovered his teeth with a smile and showed her the cover: Emily Dickinson.  
"I'm glad you decided to come Kim Possible," placing the book back on the shelf. "I have a plan you might like, mind you, it may not be saving the world, but," he shrugs, "it will be interesting." 


	2. Meeting at Romance

* * * Chapter Two! Woo-hoo! The plot thickens... Moohahaha! Keep R&Ring! * * *  
  
  
They strolled down-town Middleton where a book store called, "Ever After" was crowded by brick buildings. Children circled a women reading a book. There were many things to do; puppet shows to watch, pudding to eat, and stories to be heard. It was near closing time when the two teenagers decided to leave.  
"Did you have fun today, Kim?"  
She nodded, approving, "That was the first time in a long time I've acted anywhere close to my age." She sighed recalling the many activities she has yet to complete. "I'm happy I listened to my friend and came."  
Ivan chuckled, as his finger reared up his glasses to the arch of his nose, "So, you are happy? That's great." He paused resting his hands on her shoulders, they stood in the middle of the sidewalk, "Now, when you are older, you can tell everyone you met a boy in Romance and ended up happily Ever After."  
  
* * *  
"K.P.!" Ron greeted as Rufus munched on nochos.  
Kim had a dreamy glaze as she seated herself in a booth at the Bueno Nocho.  
"Hey Ron," she said.  
He bites into his own creation, THE NACO, and continues to talk, "K.P.," chewing noises following, "you missed practice, are you okay-"  
"Ron," she interrupts, " do you remember an Ivan-" her sentence in cut short by the chimes of the communicator. "Hey Wade, what's the stitch?"  
Wade halts his typing to explain, "A plague of robberies have spread across every state of America," narrowing his eyes at his computer screen, "keep that in mind... I'll get back to you later."  
Kim closes the compact and places it on the table just as Ivan enters glancing around feverishly. She waves her hand and calls his name. Ivan joins the two friends at their booth. Ron is a little cautionous of him, jealously most likely.  
"Pew," Ron remarks, "Ivan you smell like old popcorn!"  
Blushing slightly he replies, "I work at the cinema, I'm around the stuff all day."  
Kim reassuringly pats his shoulder and smiles, "It's better than Naco fumes anyday."  
* * *  
"Kimmie," her father requests, "pass the salt."  
Ron joins the Possible dinner table once again for a meal. Kim's family rushes through their dishes with chatter.  
"Ivan Maide? He sounds nice, Kimmie," Doctor Possible coos.  
Her siblings tease her with chanting, "Kim's got a boyfriend..."  
Ron rolls his eyes and mumbles, "The guy isn't all that."  
Kim shrugs, "Maybe he stuck your head in the sand box in Elementary? Is that why you're so upset?"  
"What are you talking about?" A blank look crosses Ron's features.  
"You do remember, don't you? Ivan was in our fourth grade class. He sat behind me-"  
"Kim," Ron states, his eyebrows slanted upward, "you sat in the back of class... no one could sit behind you." 


	3. Popcorn?

* * * Don't you adore plot twists? I do. What you think I'm implying may not actually be FACT but FICTION! Can you guess who's behind the crime? I know I can, but I write the story, so that doesn't count. Please post your suspects, maybe you're right?   
Once again, I don't own Kim Possible. Thank goodness! Like I don't have enough stress! KEEP R&Ring! * * *  
  
  
"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up from the table, accidentally flipping mashed potatoes on Mister Possible. "I knew something was up with that guy! He's faker than Bueno Nacho cheese!" Rufus peeked out of his abode pocket and commented, "Uh-huh!"  
Kim's response was the blinking of her green eyes. Fact: she did recalled seating in the back of the room. Could Ivan been lying to her?  
Doctor Possible cupped the young women's shoulder,"Kimmie, you're welcomed to be excused."  
She nodded, and left her appetite at the dinner table as she forged to her room.  
Kim stank into her bed's comforter and began to close her eyes. Not wanting to think about the revealed she decided to rest on the subject.  
But the alerting chime of the communicator prided open her eyes.  
"Hey Wade."  
"Woah, Kim," the human database replied, "you're not looking too well."  
She sighed, "What's the stitch?"  
"You remember the robberies I reported to you?" He cracked his knuckles and typed up a visual grid. Little red dots spotted every inland state. "Every state. With no pattern of stores! But... there is one thing they all have in common," he paused and stared blankly at the screen. "Popcorn."  
"Popcorn?"   
Wade nods, then continues, "A league of popcorn has been stolen! Butter-favored."  
Ivan's odor returned to in her senses, she puckered her face, a twist of confusion and rage.  
"... It's Drakken," Wade's voice came back into focus, " Long black hairs were found at the sites." He peered around the room, "is Ron with you? He should be hearing this too."  
Kim nodded her head and went to ajar her door, Ron flopped onto the floor.  
"Go ahead, Wade. He's here."  
Ron stood up, straightening himself out, then pointed his finger, "You know this isn't Drakken! It all points to Ivan, except..." he paused and almost talking out loud to himself said, " the fact he hopped into Bueno Nacho right after Wade announced the crime... and he doesn't have a dark ponytail like Drakken. But besides that, it all points to him!"  
Kim shrugged, "Let's go check out Drakken first, I know where his secret layer is at least. I don't even know the street Ivan lives on."  
"If that's even his real name," Ron remarked.  
* * * 


	4. HomeMaide

* * * BEWARE!: Horrible plot twist and puns used are in the following.   
No popcorn poppers were hurt in the making of this fan fic *laughs* people are going to hate me! * * *  
  
  
* * *  
"I mean, we don't even have a library aid course option at our school," Ron continued to mumble.  
The blue-toned villainess was engaged in a movie as the teen heroes dropped from their cables onto the title flooring. The clicks of their heels announced their entrance.  
Drakken paused his movie rental and glanced behind the head of his couch.  
Grinning he greeted, "Kim Possible, and..." he waves his hand carelessly, "him."  
Kim stormed ahead confidently, "Drakken," her arm gestured to the bags of popcorn towering towards the ceiling. "What is this? What are you up to?"  
Ron stood his arms crossed, tapping his foot.  
"Ron!" Kim glanced back realizing he was not at her heel.  
He glances around, exclaiming the popcorn, "I'm waiting."  
She gives him a puzzling look, then he continues, " You know whenever we bust into this place she appears with her creepy green skin and rays of doom. You know it. I know it."   
The cheerleader shrugged at this pointless observation then returned to Drakken who resigned back to his movie. She walked carefully to the arm of the couch and slanted her eyebrow upward as she attempted to confront him.  
"Answer me, Drakken. What are you planning to do with these snacks?"  
He pressed his finger to his pursed lips, "Shhhh. This is a new release, 'Fuzzy Bunnies Go To Mars,'" he continued to crunch on his bowl of popcorn.  
Some mission, Kim thinks to herself.  
Ron Stoppable continues to search the rafters for Shego. He feels something bump into him. It is Shego, hunched over carry a large bag of popcorn. She continues to expose of her burden with the rest of the bags.  
The young man blinks his eyes and points, "Ha! Told ya!"  
"Drakken, what is going on?" the villainess protested.  
He smiles, "Oh good, Shego, you're here. Did you bring me more popcorn?" He begins to sit up, neverminding Kim Possible, "Ever since I lost my popper I've realized how much popcorn I actually eat."  
Kim's eyes shifted, and made a whole rotation of a confused glare to each character in the room, "What?"  
Shego rolled her eyes, "The Doctor managed to make a robot from one of his kitchen appliances."  
Ron nods, "Impressive. What did he use? A bread maker?"  
They noticed Shego was becoming tense with their presence and green began to pulsate from her flesh. She pulled out a checkbook, "Here, this should pay for most of the popcorn. Now go."  
Drakken's face fell into a low expression, "It was made to be great," he mumbled."Made from my precious popper... I made him with plans of pure chaos."  
Kim and Ron tilted their heads dumbfounded.   
"Oh yes, I programmed him to steal every pompom within a 100 mile radius."  
"Bummer," Ron sighed. "What happened?"  
Drakken broke into a weeping fit. Shego comforted him and ended the tale, " He left."  
  
Kim's heart sank, she was ahead of the game, she knew. The tell-tale signs led her to the conclusion. The lies of the fourth grade companionship, the obvious library aide pretense, the the fumes of popcorn. But finally the name itself, "Ivan Maide." She said it quickly to herself out loud, "I've been made."  
It made sense, although it crushed her feelings.  
The sound of her leaving, clicking of her shoes followed by the slamming of a door.  
* * *  
She spent every lunch period or the few moments before practice in the Romance section for several weeks.  
Upon giving up she found a note in her gym bag beside her pompoms, it inscribed:  
Kim,  
No worries. You won't ever come across a met that is pompom-less due to me.  
I know I'm not human, but I deserved the chance.  
Maybe you should take more chances.  
Thank you.  
Ivan  
  
Attached to the note was a bag of sticky popcorn balls, she expected they were 'home-Maide.' 


End file.
